La Carta
by Illisse
Summary: Alberich ha encontrado una nueva forma de pasar el tiempo libre y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que fastidiar a Phenrill.


**La Carta **

**L**a estación de la primavera era una de las favoritas de los dioses guerreros tan habituados a luchar y al frío. En primavera podían abandonar sus cabañas ubicadas alrededor del palacio Valhalla que debían proteger tanto en épocas de paz como de guerra. Para el guerrero de Megrez la época significaba disfrutar del aire fresco y la tibieza del sol, de carácter huraño y altanero se creía lo suficientemente noble como para no tener que tratar con sus compañeros, exceptuando las conversaciones forzadas con Siegfried y Syd prefería ignorar al resto y con ese ánimo tan poco sociable se encaminó al bosque con un buen libro en la mano.

El lugar estaba lejos de ser una copia de un cuento de hadas, aparte de los árboles y las altas hierbas, se destacaban las amatistas que brillaban al recibir los rayos solares, a menudo se decía que esos féretros estaban vivos y aumentando el mito Alberich declaraba que su armadura también lo estaba y se saciaba de sangre para mantener su poder. Todas las armaduras habían sido dadas por Hilda excepto la suya que venía de la propia Hel como un regalo adecuado al pacto que su familia mantenía desde hace siglos con la diosa.

Sentándose entre unos troncos se dispuso a leer, lo hacía obsesivamente y con avidez consumiendo las historias y manteniendo su cerebro en continuo perfeccionamiento, sus maquinaciones y bromas pesadas eran recordadas por mucho tiempo pero sus planes no carecían de brillantez y la misma Hilda comentaba que de tener un alma pura Alberich hubiera podido ser una gran persona.

Pero serlo era lo que menos le importaba, hojeando el libro sonreía perversamente, las historias de terror y abominaciones eran sus favoritas y en las noches de tormenta le producían cosquilleos en la nuca, estaba llegando a la parte cuando el monstruo del lago sacaba sus tentáculos y se los imaginaba pegajosos y absolutamente repugnantes cuando un ruido lo distrajo.

-¿Qué rayos…? – murmuró acomodándose.

El sonido cesó y reanudando su lectura volvió a sentir el ruido de hojas que crujen, molesto, dejó el libro sobre un tronco, y farfullando maldiciones para quién fuese salió de entre los arbustos pero con tan mala suerte que un animal se le echó encima y ambos cayeron sobre las hierbas.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces tú aquí! – Cogiendo un palo y sacudiéndose se lo lanzó al animal, el lobo lo esquivó y erizándose le enseñó los dientes, Alberich se puso de pie, su camisa y pantalón blancos habían quedado arruinados y las patas de Jinx habían dejado su marca en ambos.

Phenrill que corría tras su mascota observó alarmado, si Jinx se le echaba encima o le mordía, Alberich era capaz de encerrarlo en una amatista y queriendo evitar eso se acercó y con un silbido apaciguó a su lobo.

- Perdónalo, yo le arrojé un palo y vino a buscarlo…No quiso echársete encima, Alberich. - Exclamó acongojado.

Éste lo miró, cada vez que esos ojos verdes se dignaban mirarlo se sentía tonto y como desnudo, resultaba raro ver a un chico tan atractivo e inteligente ocultarse de todos y sólo salir para ir a tabernas donde acrecentaba su fama de extraño.

- Tú tienes tu lugar para jugar con tus animales – resopló indignado, ya sentía un par de pulgas en su nuca y se rascó con furia.

- Si pero el bosque es de todos – contraatacó Phenrill sintiéndose ofendido por su tono.

- Que alguien me lo diga, mientras tanto puedo escoger el lugar que quiera y leer hasta que me canse sin que un animal lleno de pulgas se me lance encima.

"Pero, que desagradable es, si ya le pedí disculpas" pensó Aliotho y haciendo un gesto con la mano se alejó mientras su compañero quedaba observándolo.

-Este sujeto y sus mascotas…- murmuró viéndoles Alberich, no sentía predilección por Aliotho ni por su manada de lobos que corrían para todos lados, era un salvaje.

Echándose a caminar al lugar de su lectura se detuvo intrigado por una escena, Phenrill estaba agachado y acariciaba al animal en las orejas mientras lo reprendía suavemente como si éste pudiera entenderlo, caminando hacia ellos y ocultándose tras los arbustos lo escuchó, estaba genuinamente intrigado ¿Qué podría decirle un guerrero salvaje a un lobo? Tal vez realmente Aliotho pudiese hablar con los animales.

- Jinx no vendremos más a éste lugar, no quiero tener problemas con Alberich, no es como los demás y pese a ser un rezongón, me simpatiza no se por qué – confundido se rascó la cabeza.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del pelirrojo, así que ese inculto lo creía un rezongón y además le tenía simpatía, sin sospechar siquiera de que su compañero lo oía Phenrill siguió.

- Sus ojos parecen hojas nuevas de árboles y sus cabellos rojos son como…como, fuego eso es…se que no debimos venir y mi cabaña está muy lejos para haberme confundido. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Está dentro de mí desde que lo vi bañándose en la cascada.

Alberich se agachó, aquella confesión era sumamente rara y ruborizado hasta la raíz de los cabellos reprimió una exclamación, no podía culpar al lobo de haberlo visto, era él quién no había tomado precauciones.

- Así que eres un fisgón. - murmuró.

- Regresemos, lo hemos molestado bastante por hoy – riendo acarició la cabeza de Jinx, Alberich se veía gracioso con el animal encima y si sabía reír al parecer.

- Me llenaron de pulgas…- masculló y volviendo a su lugar se le ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué no enviarle una carta al lobo anónima? No se lo imaginaba galanteando a alguien, era una buena idea y reprimiendo la risa se le ocurrió una idea, como recién comenzaba la primavera y no tenía libros nuevos decidió divertirse con los sentimientos de Aliotho así no se aburriría tanto ¿sabría leer? Con lo ignorante que era capaz que ni supiera y tomando el libro se alejó silbando.

Al llegar a su cabaña tomó lápiz y papel y sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana empezó a escribir.

_Querido Phenrill:_

_Me gustas mucho…_

Mordiendo la punta del lápiz se quedó dubitativo, eso era ir muy al grano y si Aliotho no sabía leer tendría que enseñársela a alguien, borró lo de querido y también el nombre, mejor sería sin eso.

_Para ti:_

_Desde que te vi atrapaste mi corazón en un segundo…_

Frunciendo el ceño sintió que era una cursilería, aquello estaba dificultándose, si lo escribía de forma muy educada sabrían que era él así que mejor le valía irse de simple.

_Tus cabellos suaves y alborotados me gustan, así como tus manos, tus ojos y todo tú. Pienso en ti noche y día y quiero decirte la verdad pero mi orgullo me lo prohíbe._

_Sin embargo mi corazón quiere verte ¿vendrías a una cita conmigo?._

_Te espero el día de luna llena en el templo del orador, ahí sabrás quien soy y te expresaré mis sentimientos._

_Con pasión, un dios guerrero._

Así estaba mejor, era un hecho de que todos los dioses eran un grupo de orgullosos y no sabría quién habría sido, la brisa primaveral entraba por su ventana pero eso no era suficiente para inspirarle, dejando el papel a un lado fue en busca de hidromiel.

En el Valhalla la sacerdotisa examinaba un pergamino de peticiones que le habían entregado los aldeanos, orar y gobernar con justicia eran sus únicas obligaciones, su vida sería un remanso de paz si no fuera por Alberich y Phenrill que a veces le provocaban dolores de cabeza con sus insubordinaciones.

- Siegfried, Delta no se presentó en el templo como los otros, aún sigo esperando que me informe si ha habido novedades en su área.

- Es un prepotente, no te preocupes Hilda, yo iré a verle y lo traeré.

- Bien, muchas gracias.

Hilda sonrió pero apretó los labios, no quería que su sonrisa revelara sus sentimientos hacia el líder de los dioses guerreros y menos con la gente de los pueblos allí, éstos al oír el nombre del pelirrojo se hicieron señas, vaya dios guerrero que frecuentaba sus poblados casi a diario y no era capaz de ir a ver a la oradora.

"Nunca nos informa de nada y esa forma de mirarme, me odia, es un resentido" pensaba Siegfried y con éste ánimo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, las estaciones del año no significaban gran cambio para él, con Alberich se llevaban mal y a menudo salía malhumorado después de las visitas. El aroma a bosque era intenso y fragante, de pronto, un trozo de papel vino a dar a sus pies y sosteniéndolo lo leyó.

- Debe estar escribiendo el informe…- murmuró en voz baja.

_Para ti:_

_Desde que te vi atrapaste mi corazón en un segundo…_

_Tus cabellos suaves y alborotados me gustan, así como tus manos, tus ojos y todo tú. Pienso en ti noche y día y quiero decirte la verdad pero mi orgullo me lo prohíbe._

_Sin embargo mi corazón quiere verte ¿vendrías a una cita conmigo?._

_Te espero el día de luna llena en el templo del orador, ahí sabrás quien soy y te expresaré mis sentimientos._

_Con pasión, un dios guerrero._

La última frase lo sobresaltó ¿Alberich enamorado? ¿Para quién sería esa nota? Por lo que tenía entendido Delta contaba con numerosos amantes en el pueblo y no concordaba su carácter con cartas de amor. Pero era su letra sin duda, más que sorprendido, la sostuvo en la mano mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Alberich traía una jarra de hidromiel en la mano y viendo en la ventana a Siegfried y los ojos le quedaron como platos al ver su carta en la mano, abriendo la puerta se la arrebató, tenía las mejillas encendidas y fue ese gesto lo que malinterpretó su líder.

- No creí que fueras poeta – exclamó conteniendo la risa.

- ¿De qué hablas? Esta carta no es mía, alguien me la trajo para que la corrigiera, yo no creí que anduvieras curioseando, al parecer si estás vivo después de todo.

Siegfried cerró la puerta, le molestaba que Alberich siempre estuviera metiéndose con su personalidad, si era serio y obedecía a Hilda era por que quería.

- Ya cállate, esa es tu letra y no me vas a engañar, no soy imbécil.

El pelirrojo bebió un sorbo de hidromiel y mirándolo en silencio entornó los ojos hasta que éstos parecieron dos ranuras verdes y con el acento más envenenado del que era capaz murmuró:

- Está bien…esta carta es…para ti.

-¡¿QUÉ! – Siegfried se puso pálido.

Alberich rió por lo bajo y viendo su cara empezó a reír a carcajadas y tendiéndole el jarro de hidromiel exclamó:

- Por Odín mírate la cara, bebe algo antes de que te mueras de la impresión.

Furioso, éste, lo tomó por la barbilla y con acento más gélido del habitual replicó:

- Nunca más me tomes el pelo, me tienes cansado.

- Lo que piensas no sucedería, ni en tus sueños, ¿viniste sólo a hacer una visita de cortesía?.

Soltándolo y sin mirarlo se sentó en una silla, siempre terminaban discutiendo y no sabía si ese odio intenso podía llevarlo a algo más pero en ocasiones soñaba que lo asesinaba y se sentía feliz viendo petrificarse esos ojos burlones y albear su piel, podía estar horas contemplándolo ahí muerto con la satisfacción de que nunca más lo incordiaría. Alberich supo, al mirarlo y sentarse enfrente, que no podría seguir molestándolo por siempre y volvió a beber.

- Te vas a emborrachar – Siegfried había recuperado el acento indiferente.

- Mi informe es el de siempre, ninguna novedad – Alberich se rascó con furia la nuca.

- ¿Te contagiaron algo en la taberna? – sonriendo reparó en que el aspecto de Alberich era desaseado cosa muy rara en él y si lo relacionaba con la carta la conclusión podía ser que efectivamente estaba enamorado.

Los ojos verdes se endurecieron y mirándolo con rigidez exclamó:

- Lárgate – En su apuro por burlarse de Phenrill ni se había cambiado ni aseado y eso, en frente de su rival, era un gran error que no se perdonaría.

Siegfried salió, se odiaban hasta la muerte y en los breves consejos de Hilda la mayoría agradecía que el pelirrojo no asistiera pues el capitán cambiaba por completo su manera de ser. La tensión entre los dos era evidente y sólo ellos sabían ,o quizás no, cuales eran las razones.

Dejando la carta dentro de un libro Alberich caminó hasta la ducha y tras comprobar que el calentador funcionaba se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua tibia, pensaba que su aburrimiento era bastante severo como para andar jugando a las cartas amorosas y sonrió al ver la expresión de Alpha, nunca ninguno lo admitiría y habían muchas formas de amar y odiar, cogiendo un trapo se lo pasó por la nuca y dejó que su mano resbalara hasta su pecho, la idea era quedar sin pulgas, Siegfried era un idiota con ese comentario absurdo acerca de la taberna.

- Bebo y coqueteo…no tiene nada de malo, estoy lejos de ser la bestia negra que todos creen que soy – exclamó apoyándose un instante en el muro, ladeando la cabeza dejó que el agua escurriera desde la cabeza hasta los pies en un aire de abandono que no dejaba de ser excitante, sabía que él estaba afuera observándolo, siempre lo hacía y a menudo en las solitarias noches de Asgard se preguntaba cuanto aguantarían.

Afuera y jugueteando con un trozo de madera Siegfried esperaba que Alberich saliese, averiguaría para quién era esa carta y se las cobraría todas, sus pensamientos eran tumultuosos y siempre soñaba con él en las noches porque, después de poseerlo, lo mataba y veía esos ojos verdes por horas, se parecían tanto a las hojas nuevas del bosque.

En su cabaña Phenrill también soñaba, prefería el invierno, en la primavera dónde el bosque resplandecía y las flores aparecían con tímidez cerca del estanque, se sentía más solo aún. Flare y Hagen eran los únicos felices en esa época y la verdad siempre lo habían sido jugando cuando niños y entregados a tiernas caricias ahora que ya no lo eran, sentía envidia al verles ¿Cómo seria tener a alguien junto a él siempre?. Era una quimera o una estúpida ilusión, su carácter dual y salvaje sólo lo toleraría un igual y le costaba imaginarse al tranquilo e irónico Megrez corriendo por el bosque o sumergiéndose en las aguas del estanque para cazar peces.

Arrebujándose en las cobijas sintió gruñir a Jinx, su adhesión por él era tal, que dejaba su manada para acompañarle, levantándose sintió el frío del viento nocturno, no cejaba ni en primavera.

-¿Qué es esto?.

Un sobre blanco destacaba en el piso tosco de madera, nunca en su vida había recibido una nota y no era del estilo de la sacerdotisa hacerlo, abriéndolo hojeó lo que decía, o lo que comprendía.

_Para ti:_

_Desde que te vi atrapaste mi corazón en un segundo…_

_Tus cabellos suaves y alborotados me gustan, así como tus manos, tus ojos y todo tú. Pienso en ti noche y día y quiero decirte la verdad pero mi orgullo me lo prohíbe._

_Sin embargo mi corazón quiere verte ¿vendrías a una cita conmigo?._

_Te espero el día de luna llena en el templo del orador, ahí sabrás quien soy y te expresaré mis sentimientos._

_Con pasión, un dios guerrero._

Phenrill se sentó en la cama ¿una cita? ¿Un dios guerrero enamorado de él? Tenía que ser una broma, al único que veía a diario era a Tholl y amaba a Hilda hasta los huesos, Hagen nunca pasaba en su área al igual que Siegfried y Mime prefería la compañía de Syd, no quería ni pensar en Alberich pero…siempre estaba metiéndose con él y sus lobos. Arrugando la nota la arrojó a un rincón, iría y le partiría la cara a quién fuera.

Afuera del lugar Alberich se reía entre dientes imaginándose a Aliotho haciéndose ilusiones y concentrado en eso chocó violentamente con Siegfried.


End file.
